A Night in the Nifty Fifties
by hopelessromanticauthor
Summary: The Doctor finds a familiar face at a party, and decides to try and make the most of the opportunity.


**A/N: I was inspired to write this by the song "Cigarette Smoker Fiona" by Arctic Monkeys. Great song, I highly recommend it. Anyways enjoy this little one-shot. :)**

* * *

_**A Night in the Nifty** **Fifties**_

The Doctor sat in a black and white striped polo shirt and rolled up white trousers, kicking his feet back and forth in the cool blue water.

He was visiting an extravagant house for a party in the year 1955. The Doctor wasn't much of a dancer however. People danced around the pool, drinks in their hands. The music of Elvis Presley was blaring from the radio out on the pool deck. The years of rock 'n' roll and leather always appealed to him somehow.

He was not the only one the decade of fashion and music appealed to. Legs crossed in an iron work patio chair sat the epitome of femininity herself. River Song was in a floral print halter dress with a circle skirt and her trademark red Louboutins. Her hair was curled Marilyn Monroe style, with a swirl of bangs in the front. Red lips, cat-eye eyeliner, and a cigarillo between her fingers. She was the perfect 50's woman. When she took a drag of that cigarillo, the Doctor could barely contain himself. He didn't even find smoking attractive, but anything River did was automatically sexy to him. She was just an overall beautiful, seductive woman.

The Doctor pulled himself to his feet, straightened his trousers, and slipped on his black and white oxfords. As River exhaled the smoke and stubbed out the barely smoked cigarillo, he was making his way through the crowd toward that table. He pulled up one of those iron-work chairs and sat down next to River.

_"Hello stranger." _She smiled seductively, looking up from her small purse. The Doctor felt a little sweat begin to pool on the back of his neck.

_"River how did you get here?" _He raised his eyebrows and sat an arm on the table. So many people at this party, but he only wanted the attention of one. The beautiful woman sitting in front of him, re-applying her lipstick.

With a sly smile, she pulled the corner of a vortex manipulator out of her purse. _"A hello would have been great, you know." _She pulled a compact out of her purse and flipped it open. He watched as River pursed her lips, checking the coverage of the lipstick. She clamped it shut and placed both the mirror and the lipstick back in her purse.

_"Oh you bad, bad girl." _The Doctor eyed River as he combed his slicked-back hair. He thought the style was rubbish but might as well blend in. River chuckled, placing her hand on the Doctor's thigh. As she gently rubbed back and forth, he noticed the red glitter french tips that graced River's nails. She was decked out in the colour of passion tonight, and passion is exactly what she'd get.

_"You act like that's something new." _River winked and began to walk away from the table. The Doctor jumped up and chased after those toned, tan legs.

_"River. Where are you going?" _The Doctor caught up with her close to the back entrance of the mansion.

_"Inside sweetie." _She threw a wink over her shoulder and waltzed inside. The Doctor willingly followed her as she weaved through the crowd, picking up a flute full of champagne on the way, and went up the winding stairs. She knew he'd follow, as she turned her head to look at him numerous times. He followed her down numerous hallways, lined with art work and antique furnishings, until she entered a room and shut the door before he could get to it. He opened it to find her sitting on the edge of a bed, sipping the last drops of champagne from the glass.

_"Come here my sexy time lord." _She patted the bed and smiled. With lips like that, how could he resist? He shut the door behind him and slowly walked his way over to the bed. The Doctor sat down and she put her hand on his leg and rubbed it. River smiled, knowing how much that got to him. He leaned over and kissed those beautiful red lips. She moved her hands to his shoulders and he eased her down onto the surprisingly comfortable duvet. Their tongues raged a fiery war, his hand maneuvering down River's side. Her hips bucked against his as he cupped one of her breasts, and she moaned into his mouth. She undid the 3 buttons on his polo and slipped it over his head, tossing it onto the floor. He moved to bite at her smooth neck, while she unbuckled his belt and kicked off her shoes. He did the same as River was moaning quite loudly from him sucking on her sensitive neck.

_"Getting a little risky __huh Doctor? I never planned for it to lead to this." _She breathed into his ear. He abandoned the already blooming spot on her neck for her lips.

_"I love a risky situation." _He growled, fervidly kissing her lips. There was no stopping him from shagging her brains out tonight. She had been enticing him all evening and he was going to reward her for it. The Doctor was just about to slip off her panties from under her dress when...

_"Oh sorry, sorry, looking for the bathroom!" _A man's voice blurted out, shutting the door behind him. The Doctor stopped immediately, hand between River's legs, and turned his head. He didn't get a look at the poor fellow, but he just killed the mood. Every ounce of libido he had vanished as soon as the man opened his mouth, and he hated him for it.

_"What's wrong sweetie?" _River placed a hand on his chest. His hearts were still beating wildly. The Doctor turned back and looked at River. It'd be a shame to waste the passion that had sparked tonight. He jumped up and slipped on his shirt.

_"Doctor, where are you going?" _River sat up on the bed, slipping back into her heels. The Doctor grabbed her up and cradled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"TARDIS. Now." _There was possession in his voice as he carried River out into the hallway, and River loved it. She smiled at him and he gave her one more kiss before they headed off towards the TARDIS.


End file.
